One Night Standing
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: The band,"The Akatsuki" were having a concert in their hometown of Konoha. What lengths would one pink-haired girl go to get a ticket? Some AkatsukixSakura but major DeixSaku...slight ShikaxIno too but just microscopic! Crack funny romance-ish! :3
1. Online Tickets, Shit!

One Night Standing

**Summary: There was a concert in town to the band that everyone loved, Konoha's very own 'Akatsuki'. What trials await Sakura as she battles crowds, waits in lines, and fights ticket guys? Will she make it in? Be arrested for beating up Scalpers? Will she meet the band?**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or MTV.**

**Chapter one: Online Tickets, Shit**

The news was just announced to the public as I was watching MTV. The Akatsuki were on tour and visiting their hometown for a concert. I was ecstatic!

Sure, I've been to their concerts before when they were done in Uchiha's garage, but ever since then they've moved up to the big leagues.

They said that the lines were destined to be almost a mile or so long, considering that bit of information, I grabbed my laptop.

I mean, what better way to buy tickets than online, right? Surely there was an online auction or something…

I pull up the homepage where they sell tickets and backstage passes, and the first thing I read in bright red letters are, "Sold Out."

What. The. Hell!? Didn't they just announce that they're just now selling them?

Then came the hard reality…"Hell no!" I kinda yelled. I was not about to wait in an hour long line at all!

Instead, I pulled up an online auction which was my first thought. Then, to my horror I read the first bidder's bet: $500.

Again, What. The. Hell? I began to think that it was because of our time zones or it was a repeated broadcast I listened to.

The more I thought about it the more unreal and unconvincing it seemed. It was Live news! They don't repeat…Plus, the TV adjusts to the time zone you're watching from.

"Geez…" I muttered from under my breath. I seemed to talk a lot to myself since I live in my own apartment.

Yep. I'm 19. My name is Sakura Haruno. Driver's license, yep. I was a complete irresponsible young adult.

And yet, still no luck. I was about to give up when my cell phone started vibrating and ringing to one of the Akatsuki's songs, "Raven's Claw."

I answered after about five minutes listening to the tune. It was Ino, my best sorta annoying friend. No, scratch that. She's my completely, most annoying friend I've had, ever.

"Hi. Whatcha want Ino-pig?" I questioned her.

My Inner self saying in a whisper, "She better not be calling to rub in how she magically had a ticket and we didn't."

"Oh, Hi-ya, Forehead. Just thought you should know I am not going to the concert…" She spoke almost happily.

"Why not? I mean, we both know they rock and you're brushing it off like it ain't no big deal?" Yes, I was confused.

I know Ino is a fan of the Akatsuki. She and I have every one of their songs on our IPods. Not to mention ringtones, posters, etc.

Then again, I also know that she hates Deidara for the reason of he being her ex. Yeah, I known all along their short relationship wouldn't last. They were too much alike, both appearance and bipolar-like.

How they met, we all went to the same highschool. Yep, that may be why I'm such a fan. Not the creepy stalker fan either. I'm more of an inspired fan, since they were the first from Konoha to become famous.

"I have a date with Shikamaru, that's why." She spoke confidently. Ino was always the bubbliest gossiper in highschool.

"I see. Well, I'm still trying to find out where to get tickets…" I spoke almost desperately, hoping Ino would know an answer.

But, Ino caught onto what I was up to, "Sorry, Sakura. I watched MTV today too. Them tickets are impossible to get online…"

"I've noticed." I quickly interrupted, sounding low and disappointed.

"Yeah, and I'd rather not ever wait in one of those lines. There are fights and everything. Not to mention how long it would take to reach the front ticket stand. I wouldn't even try to scalp them either. Last time Kiba did that his ticket was fake."

I half-listened to Ino's rambling. I knew what crowds and waiting lines are like. So, I browsed the web, searching for some hope of tickets, failing miserably.

I started listening in on Ino after about five minutes. Since when did the conversation go from tickets to Naruto and Hinata dating?

"Uhh, Ino? I'm gonna head over to the ticket booth now. I can't believe the only way I'm gonna get inside that damn concert is to stand and wait." I spoke suddenly, catching Ino off guard.

"Humph! I thought you were actually listening to me Forehead. Well, okay then. Concert's tomorrow night. God, that's gonna be an all nighter and more…" evidently disappointed in me not listening.

After a few 'good-byes' I rung up. I decided to get dressed and head on over.

It only took me about ten minutes to shower, so I was out by 12:30 p.m.

I slipped on my underwear and bra and searched for some decent clothes. I finally decided on a black pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top with the phrase, "Don't you wish your girlfriend had pink hair like me?" slipped on my red and black hi-top sneakers, and searched for a jacket.

It was mid-October, so it was considerably chilly, especially at night. I found an over-sized jacket with the sentence, "Red-heads and blondes have no shit on me 'cause I'm a pinkette!"

I'm the only natural pink-haired person I've ever seen or heard of. So, I had these clothes at least customized to fit me.

Next, was my hair and make-up. I chose to wear a black eye-liner and no foundation, since it was unnecessary. The only reason why I thought eye-liner was reasonable was the fact in brings out the emerald-green in my eyes.

My hair was still damp but it didn't matter, it was short anyways. Ever since middle school when my mom and dad died I cut my strawberry milkshake colored hair cut.

I placed it in a high, small ponytail, almost making it look like a bunny's tail. My bangs fell, framing my face.

After all that was over with, I come to one big conclusion, "This is going to be some shitty long wait…" and head out the door toward the subway station.

**A/N:**

**Okay! That's done. **

**And no it's not like a one night stand, more literally, "a one night stand"**

**Please review. **

**Plus, tell me if I should make up some lyrics for a song to go with the Akatsuki concert in a later chapter. Maybe someone could write some for me…**


	2. Through Bad and Worse

One Night Standing

**A/N: I don't own Naruto…**

**Chapter two: Through bad and worse**

I was just leaving the house at 1:00 p.m when the rain began to pour. Oh how I wish Karma was on my side.

Naturally, I flipped up my hood and began sprinting toward the subway station to get a ride to the beginning of the ticket line.

why not drive your car? Well, let's just say, Ino totalled it. Yes, she evidently passed her drivers test with flying colors. I believe she can't tell a red light from a green light, seriously.

But, alas, that's what i get for letting her drive while painting her nails.

As I continue my sprint across the street I'm really starting to fell awkward in this situation I've put myself in...

I keep on asking myself 'Is it worth it?' and all my Inner seems to come up with is 'Hell Yes!'

I really am beginning to doubt my sanity as I reach the stairs leading to the sub station. I mean, I know the Akatsuki are awesome and just thinking about how awesome it will be, encourages me to continue on and get them damn tickets.

I'm lost in thought as I pay the subway driver and take a seat in the back of the train.

To me, all the band members are hot and every girl wants them. But, even so, they know who I am. Or should I say,_ knew_ who I _was_? Yeah, why would they remember me even though I did graduate at the same time even though I was younger and still am?

Anyway the members of the band are: Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara, along with Kisame and Pein as the managers.

Itachi is the lead singer, Deidara plays bass, Hidan is the drummer, and Sasori occupies the acoustic guitar.

Deidara being the second vocalist while Itachi carries the lead is in my opinion, better. Better how? The way he moans and groans the words makes the lyrics their own. Itachi is more the 'stick to it' kind.

Hidan is a straight bad ass both in person and on stage. He doesn't 'act' at all. He's the 'tell it like it is' guy.

Hidan is sorta similar to Sasori. He's the short-tempered red head. He is very quiet on stage. working with the sounds of the acoustic. But, when an issue rises he's one of the first, after Hidan and Deidara, who voices their opinion.

Pein could be known as the 'brains of the operation' or the 'head honcho' of the group. He manages the band by setting them up on tours and gigs.

Lastly, there's Kisame the guy that pretty much didn't make the cut. Being blue and fish-like isn't a real turn on in the music industry as far as I know. So, he carries the luggage, fixes the bus, and just hangs with the guys. He also bums around in bars, as I've heard, he also has a real thing for Sake.

Why the Hell am I thinking about him anyways when I could be thinking about Hidan or even better, Deidara?

After about twenty minutes riding, the sub comes to the stop where I get off.

I stand and grab my IPod I had laid out listening to, following suit as others to the door. Once out I find it a very large difference in temperature. 'bet it has already dropped ten degrees?' I thought.

As soon as I reach above the ground I fell the wind whipping at the back and some scattered flakes through my jeans.

'Just great.' Luck, Karma, everything hates me and seems to be against me as I've set my sights on going to this damn concert. Immediately I think god is against me when I turn the block and run into the back of someone.

"Hey watch it, freak." Some random arrogant bastard said.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Got a stick up your ass?!" I comebacked.

"Whatever. Your fault. All I'm doing is waiting in line for a ticket to the Akatsuki concert." He stated almost boredly.

"Hey, me too!" I shouted enthusiastically.

'Wow, that was bipolar.' Inner me stated.

"Yeah, well we're not the only ones. They're already down five blocks just to the booth." He explained matter-of-factly. I guess he wasn't too happy about not finding tickets any other ways either.

I didn't bother to respond to this little fact because I'm not going to be buddy –buddy with a guy who called me a freak.

Instead, I whipped out my dear red IPod and listen to the song, "Calling Dawn" also sung by the Akatsuki.

"Calling Dawn" was their first song which just-so-happens to be the meaning of Akatsuki.

As I drifted into a damp cold state of trance to the contrast of Itachi's deep voice to Deidara's childish one, my mind began to wonder…

I am really interested in snatching a backstage pass to ask some questions I still have from back in highschool.

Some of which questions are "Are your leather jackets printed with clouds?" or, "Any particular reason for the dark purple nail polish?"

I know all these questions have no real answers worth any value but I guess knowing is enough, right?

As the song ended I realized I was in the same place as I was before my song began. Why wasn't the line moving? Where the hell did that guy go? What the hell is that siren noise? Was my music _that_ loud?

Clearly my questions were answered earlier than I thought because the dude in front of me is now several people in front of me. He was seemingly fighting a guy while the police are making their way through the crowd.

'How dare they hold up this long god-damn line just to settle some unknown score?!' So, I took action by running up to the sparring group, tackling the guy that the arrogant ass from before was combating with.

Evidently, the guy I talked with previously was shocked to say the least. I heard guys in the background whistling as I punched the other dude senseless.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell?! All I want is a god-damned ticket! Is that so much shit to ask for?!" I was practically blinded by this rage.

With the wind bone chilling and the snow-slush picking up, along with the whole irony of it all I could care less bloodying my hands attacking this guy.

Seriously, people in the crowd around me were snapping pictures on their phones, still whistling, laughing, and shouting cheers for me to continue. Then, What. The. Hell!

I was picked off the ground by….Hidan!

**A/N:**

**Woo-hoo! Another chappie down! **

**Plus, it's a cliff hanger. XD**

**Really, that would be me in a concert line…**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Real Cops, To Hell!

One Night Standing

**A/N: I Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Three- Real cops, To Hell!**

_Previously:_

_Seriously, people in the crowd around me were snapping pictures on their phones, whistling, laughing, and shouting cheers for me to continue. Then, What. The. Hell!_

_I was picked off the ground by…Hidan!_

Present:

Sure as hell, Hidan picked me up, reason why I don't know. Why he's here, I don't know. Why would the band member performing need a ticket anyway when they're the one's on stage?

"What the fuck?!" He shouted, his slicked back silver hair flipping upward in an attempt to free itself from the hair gel.

Obviously I wasn't about to say anything, so I guess my eyes told the tale, which Hidan read quite easily. I wouldn't of thought a Jashinist would be an eye reader **(A/N: Yeah, weird O.o) **like he is.

Evidently he wasn't alone because there were three cops with him. Obviously he must've been in trouble for god knows what reason.

Soon, I found out that some snitch in the crowd busted me. What's worse is they're trying to take me into custody. My reaction was well…

"Hell No! Get the shit away from me you bastards!" I screamed as I wrestled with the two, cops.

Yes, two cops. I mean What. The. Hell! Sasori was dressed up as a sheriff! Why, I have no earthly idea as to why and when they started this.

"Shut your yelling girl!" One cop yelled.

"Shit No!" I countered.

This was quite an interesting scene for the band members Hidan and Sasori. I was currently punching the shit out of the first officer the whole appearance smeared.

I mean literally, smeared. My eyeliner was running down my face as the flurries picked up, soon becoming a near white out.

But, why the hell not? Beating the freakin' shit out of two officers to get a ticket just shows how dedicated I am to do so.

"Oh my God did you see that?!" Hidan screeched at Sasori as I roundhouse kicked the second and last officer.

My move obviously was absolutely necessary because I was pissed off! Hidan was on the ground laughing his sexy ass off while Sasori was smirking but at the same time shocked and wide-eyed.

Did I mention all the girls in line for concert tickets trying to rape the two not-cops also known as Sasori and Hidan.

Hidan quickly jumped from the ground as the female population started filing in and surrounding him and his friend.

"Oh, fuck." He muttered as he was attacked.

"Shit." Was all Sasori could say as they surrounded him, his body pressed against the officer car.

Now, I was just watching. I still had questions for them as to why the hell were they here and not inside. So, I guess it's time for some bitch bashing.

Once I managed to get to Sasori, his face was petrified with fear of gang rape. But, I just might be able to save him.

"Stop!" I shouted, trying to get the attention of said fangirls.

One bitch, I think her name was Karin from highschool slapped me. I was pissed again. What. The. Hell! I couldn't believe that stupid damn whore slapped me, and hurt. If my face wasn't totally screwed up make-up and all, I'm pretty sure it would've been in the worst scowl rivaling Deidara's.

"Just so you know bitch, I don't slap back like a pussy." Next thing she knew, my fist connected with her jaw.

I mean it really connected. The contact with my fist made a horrifyingly delightful cracking sound as her jaw was broken and misaligned. All I could think of was she ain't gonna be talking for a while.

This move I just made with a one-hit knock out was pretty much all I needed, really. I found that everyone looked my way when Karin smacked me, so they saw the exchange of the blows.

Of course Sasori and Hidan watched too in mild interest. I've taken down one random dude, two cops, and a bitch in probably less than ten minutes. I was on fire!

The female population quickly dispersed as the reality of Karin's injury came to truth. They were scared of me. It was sort of a pleasant feeling though.

To know that it was around forty or thirty-nine degrees outside, I jarred my left hand to no end in pumbling people and it was swollen, plus my appearance to the two band members was pretty much a one, if that, I was proud of myself.

I did my good deed for the day, saving two popular use-to-be classmates from sure rape. But as I always say, 'there are the downsides to every accomplishment.'

I beat up two cops. I, Sakura Haruno, beat up two cops! Absurd, I've never been in this much trouble outside of school in my life!

Actually, I don't even see Sasori or Hidan even considering me a small reward, but I wouldn't see that of them anyways. They had too much pride and dignity to admit I rescued them.

"Hey, you're the chick who knocked me out, un."

What. The. Hell! That was Deidara's voice! I turn around to see him sporting bruise on his cheek, and officer uniform in a messed up manner on his body, and his hair slightly hanging out of its ponytail.

Right next to him was Itachi with his hat crooked atop of his head, hair frizzed from the wind and dampness, holding his ribcage.

"Oh, shit!" Karma hates me, that's final. There were no real cops at all. It was Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and….Itachi! How in Hell's name did they get a patrol car and uniforms?! More so, how did I manage to beat the shit out of Itachi and Deidara?!

Geez, I could be sent to prison for battering famous people, random fangirls and a bastard. But, they can be sent to prison for jacking cop apparel and shit.

It's only about three o'clock in the afternoon and doomed to never get a damn ticket! So, anyways, forgetting my most likely true facts of life, I apologized.

"Hee, hee, um, sorry guys for all the battering I've caused you." They seemed to be taking it quite well because they were lounging about the patrol car now.

"Why would you need to say sorry for, hotty?" Sasori asked from his position in the passenger seat, the door opened.

"W-well, I kinda beat the shit out of Deidara and Itachi and you've all seen me beat the hell out of two _other_ people, so I guess last impressions are needed?" I shyly explained.

"Huh? What do ya mean by last impressions? Wouldn't it be like, first impressions or something, un?" Dei inquired, positively confused.

Well, one thing's for certain. My pink hair and green eyes must not've been a beacon of any sort. They didn't recognize me that I went to highschool with them, or the fact that I'm Ino's friend which is Deidara's ex-girlfriend.

"Ughh, we went to the same highschool, Konoha High?" I said trying to jog their memory.

"Hn, Sakura Haruno, is it not?" Itachi answered from his spot leaning on the hood.

"Bingo." Was all I responded before digging in my pocket for my IPod.

When I did manage to get it out of said pocket it was damp from the _still_-falling snow. Just great. I stuck the device back into my other pocket to shield it from the on coming snow.

"Well, I guess we have to reward you for saving us, don't we guys?" Hidan asked, amazingly not cussing.

'Yes, a chance for a ticket! Plus, it ain't even dark yet! Cha!' Inner Me chanted.

It truly was, a miracle. But, once I found out what the reward was, well I had a whole different opinion…

**A/N: **

**Yep, cliffhanger!**

**I'm probably just gonna work on this one fic for now since I've got the plot in my mind.**

**So, next chapter will be up whenever…**

**Please review and keep reading! XP**


	4. The Big Damn Escape

One Night Standing

**A/N:**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Three: The Big Damn Escape**

_Previously:_

'_Yes, a chance for a ticket! Plus, it ain't even dark yet! Cha!' Inner Me chanted._

_It truly was, a miracle. But, once I found out what the reward was, well I had a whole different opinion…._

Presently:

I was ecstatic! I might actually get a ticket for real! But, then again Hidan might have something different in mind which might not be a reward…

"Yeah, un! Sakura deserves a real gift!" Deidara shouted. The whole gift part seemed a little suspicious, but I would take anything they give me, maybe.

With a 'Hn,' a 'Sure,' from Sasori, and two evil smirks they closed in on me like I was some sort of prey. All the thoughts running through my head were coming vocal once I caught on…

"What. The. Hell! Get off of meee!" Thrusting my elbow into Sasori's groin and fighting for dear innocence. They were trying to gang something with me! I was a fan and all but, I'm not no slut and Deidara shouldn't be kissing me!

This is not a reward I was expecting, not by a long shot. I could not say I wanted it either...

"Shit no! Not you too, Itachi?!" Sure as Hell's name Itachi was joining in. What am I supposed to do?! I can't just beat the shit out of them and get away with it, especially trying to get into a concert that is theirs!

In the end, my mind was made up. I was not about to be taken advantage of! Not with these guys or any others! They were going down…

We'd moved quite a bit from the scene, now between the Theater Cinema and the Mall, down the street where there wasn't a line to get tickets. They truly were corrupt in the mind if that is what they think they're gonna do and get away with it!

Once cornered, I made my move. There was only Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi left since Sasori was still fighting back tears on the pavement elsewhere.

So, three on one was my type of fight actually. It's like killing three birds with one stone. I rammed my knee into Itachi's bruised rib, slinging him by the collar of the officer uniform into Deidara. That action left the two on top each of in a pile. Afterwards, I began bringing my forearms up to shield myself from Hidan while coming up with a strategy.

Actually the plan I did formulate involved them losing their manhood at first because their arrogant auras and personalities. I quickly changed the plan, knowing all about the potential lawsuits and fangirls that might take revenge upon me later on down the road.

Now, it was a little sketchy because I was atop of a dumpster, which had a sheet of fresh ice on top of the slick metal. I was sliding downward toward that arrogant smirk. Again, I was vulnerable to Hidan's awaiting arms.

I had always been fond of his tough manly gangster exterior. I knew deep down that he couldn't be too bad, but trying to screw people was out of the question!

The whole concept of my favorite band trying to gang rape me was overwhelming, and not in a good way. They were my idols, not my sexual predators or whatever. I wasn't supposed to be here period!

I was supposed to be at home with a ticket from online not in the freezing rain and snow battling for my virginity! It just wasn't supposed to end like this…

Plus, I ain't gonna let this be the conclusion to not even a day's wait. I dug my pitiful excuse for nails into the ice and twisted my body, making a quick kick to the back of Hidan's head. This caused him to black out, giving me enough time to sprint to the end of the alleyway to make my grand escape back into the line.

Short-lived accomplishments really seemed to be my style lately because guess who was waiting for me, blocking me from leaving? Yes, it was Sasori, and he looked kinda pissed and serious about this whole event.

Just so you know, I was about to the last end of my string. It's like he and the rest of the Akatsuki are pulling my strings like I'm some sort of puppet or play thing.

My only way out seemed to be through him since he was not about to leave me be and return to the god damn cursed line of Hell to get a damn shitty ass ticket! I readied myself by straightening my shoulders, arching my back and speeding toward him.

I was a football player by no means, but I sure can clothesline a person. Yep, that's right. I clothesline him at the very last moment when he least suspected it. Sasori was down for the count.

Sakura 1 and Akatsuki 1, reason why they're tormenting me with a damn ticket and I just took their ego's down a notch. I was one pissed off; pink-haired soaking wet she-devil on the face of the earth at the moment.

I casually made my way back to the long line. It was now around 4:00 p.m. and it was awfully unclear. The clouds were crying down sleet at the moment, slicking the sidewalk, making it a freezing hell to stroll across.

The dude from way back half an hour ago was about thirty people ahead of me now, but I seriously could care less. I didn't do enough damage to prevent the Akatsuki from performing the concert so I was a-okay.

It seemed sorta awkward after that, waiting you know. After another twenty minutes stalked by I was calmed down and sorta relieved. At least it was exciting and not painfully dull so far.

All I was really wondering about was what the night was gonna be like. I'm already familiar with Konoha's drug dealers and drunks from night-time shifts at jobs but I've never really stood there and watched it pass me by.

Who said it wouldn't interfere with my changes of completing my mission…

**A/N:**

**Yes! Next chappie's got Drunks and Drug Dealing teacher bashings!!!**

**Kakashi and maybe Asuma in next chapter, wait and see! XD**

**Review and continue reading please!**


	5. Night Time Hell House

One Night Standing

**Sapphire: Sorry I didn't update sooner. It's just I wrote it but was too lazy to login in and upload it, sorry I'm ashamed…**

**Sakura: …Drama Queen….**

**Sapphire: Hey! Am not!**

**Sakura: Sure your not….anyways, Sapphire-Chan doesn't own Naruto or any other characters, only the plot…**

**Sapphire: Read and Review! Oh, and right below is how it is wrote, like Sakura and her Inner...**

* * *

Check It Out:

~Sakura and other people talking: Here…

**~Inner Sakura: Like this**

_~Sakura arguing with Inner Self: This Way…_

~Regular words: Same as Talking

_

* * *

__Previously:_

_All I was really wondering was what the night was gonna be like. I'm already familiar with Konoha's drug dealers and drunks from night shifts at jobs but I've never really stood there and watched it pass me by._

_Who said it wouldn't interfere with my chances of completing my mission…_

Presently:

Okay, it's only sleeting, no big deal. Oh, who am I kidding everything is wrong! I beat up the band that's gonna be performing because they tried to rape me and now I'm still waiting to get a ticket…Hey, where the hell did they get that tent?!

That's right the two people in front of me pulled out a tent from thin air practically! "Stupid smart assholes." I muttered to myself, my breath leaving a white puff in the air.

"**How can they be stupid if they're smart asses, dumbass?"** she stated matter-of-factly.

"_Hmm, you're right, somehow. And I am not a dumbass!"_ I complained right back.

This is the point where I had to let out the huge sigh that had built itself in me like three hours ago, this is no fun or fair.

I flipped out my IPod, turned it on scanned for an Akatsuki song that kinda made me think about my current position, "Chasing Clouds" yep, all about wanting to be in the big leagues…seems like they made it there all right.

Going to bars even though they're under aged, paparazzi, fangirls, fame, etc. the works, they really have everything. God, it sucks being me sometimes…

A couple minutes later, the street lights started to flicker on as the sun dove down behind the buildings. I guess this is where it gets messy and little exciting.

I don't know why but one thing I always wanted to ask a teacher before I graduated was whether or not they had a life after school days. I mean, love affairs, dates, lives!

But, then again, I never thought I'd see Kakashi and Gemna walk out of that bar across the street either.

Truth be told, I'd never even think of Asuma being a drug dealer but, now that I think about it, he always did have droopy eyes, a cigarette, and a lazy appearance.

Guess all that was because he deals crack and shit because I swear I just saw him walk by with to guys wearing bandanas over their faces.

All of this realization is kinda creepy, if you ask me. I always presumed that the board of education had hired real teachers, you know, the kind that teach, that're certified, and with no criminal record.

"_Wow. I'm feeling mislead now…sorta depressing to find out your old teachers hang out at bars and clubs in their spare time."_ Yep, I was misled…

"**Seriously, you'd think they'd have dignity at least…Holy shit! Is Kakashi coming over here?! Hide, he'll rape us! He reads Porno!!!"**

Inner me kinda over-reacted…would Kakashi really do something like that? He always has that mask on so he can't be drunk, right? Inner? Where the hell did you go?

I guess I'll just fend for myself then but she was right, he is coming towards me. I turned off my IPod and slipped it back into my now skin tight jeans, courtesy to the hell-like weather.

I was previously leaning against the pole and now I was alert and ready for any old teachers that may try to make a move on me…Holy Shit in a bottle! Is that Kurenai-sensei?!

Oh my Kami's sake! My old art teacher was in a strip club, pole dancing, for cash. Doesn't she get paid enough as a teacher? God, my eyes! Damn it, bad mental image!!!

"Ughh." I grumbled to myself. Ino was right, they do have a double life, just hers involved cheesy soap operas and school conventions.

"Hey therrre, Sakurrra." Kakashi slurred as he spoke from behind me.

I gasped. What. The. Hell! How in world did he get there without me noticing, and more importantly, why is he sniffing me?!

"Uhh, umm, nice to see you too, Kakashi." I tried to keep my cool and not start screaming when he placed a hand on my thigh gingerly drawing circles on my damp pants.

"You know, drrrinking a bit, having fun with Gemna and Gai." He whispered in my ear, pulling me into an embrace.

I was on edge because I could bluntly smell the scent of alcohol on his breath and him. I hat alcohol, Ino tried to force me to try some and it was disgusting and too bitter!

I tried to make eye contact with anyone for them to see my silent pleas but there was no one behind me and the couple in front was doing something inappropriate in their tent…eww.

Everyone seemed oblivious to the fact of my discomfort and Kakashi's little drunken mind. I was screaming for my inner to help me only to find her in the very dark corner of my mind with a nightlight and teddy bear.

How pathetic, now what else could go wrong…I guess I shouldn't have said that, because, here comes Gemna out of the club Kurenai was in.

I always knew Gemna was a player because he flirted with some of the girls and the teachers on a regular basis while I had him in classes.

To see what he was like outside of a umm, school department is like, bad, for me anyways.

"Hey there, Haruno, whatcha doing here just standing around?" Gemna asked me leaning so close to my face that our noses touched.

One thing I found out was he wasn't drunk at all. He smelled remotely like cinnamon gum and… cedar maybe? Then came reality, once again.

He crashed his lips onto mine in a matter of seconds and I fell into kakashi's chest all at once. He forced my lips apart and stuck his tongue into my mouth and roamed through, fighting with my tongue.

I was right, he did smell like cinnamon, tastes like it too. My tongue lost the intimate battle because, Kakashi passed out and without his support I fell backwards, onto his form.

This didn't seem to distract Gemna though because he continued to tease me by biting down on my bottom lip and move his damp, yet warm hand under the shirt. Oh, Kami, what bad shit did I do to get in this predicament?

Just as he broke for air his tongue re-entered my mouth, placing something in the pocket of my jaw. Then, lifted me up and slid a slip of paper in my back pocket, groping me in the process.

He smirked, and as he left, he dragged Kakashi's limp form with him.

After he was out of sight I reached in and pulled out a piece of cinnamon flavored gum from my mouth and threw it as far as I could.

The piece of paled red gum landed on the hood of some car parked in a 'No Parking Zone', figures…the police weren't very constant at keeping the law in check.

Next, I shivered. It felt as though someone was watching me intently like I was some sort of prey. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms and legs as I tried to bring my mind away from the dark thoughts that surfaced.

Said thoughts were about Orochimaru the school's pedophile, child molesting, snake-like Michael Jackson wannabe.

He was fired because TenTen's parents complained about him trying to seduce her after tying her up. Just the thought of him being that sick was skin curling.

I decided that there was no way that the weather was gonna send mercy to be and my soaked-to-the-core self, so I was thinking about trying to find shelter.

I wasn't about to be hit on by any of my other old teachers, ones like Gai, drug-dealing Asuma, or even Jiraiya, the porno author.

They damn ticket crew won't even start selling tickets again until tomorrow morning anyhow. Wandering around may be a good idea, or not…it isn't even 9:00 tonight yet, well, according to my cell phone anyways.

Yes, going into some shop for shelter has to be a better idea than catching pneumonia out in this shit. Maybe even buy something to drink or an umbrella too.

After all, I stole enough cash from Hidan that I could buy about three dozen tickets and a box of donuts. Yep, once I knocked him out, his wallet slung out too, so why not? Free cash is okay in my books.

After I started off, my mind was made up and it seemed like a fool proof idea, well until I found I was gonna have to beat up some more people. Namely they were some hobos, bus drivers, and…Naruto?

**

* * *

****Sapphire: Okay. So…how was it?! It didn't have much AkatsukixSakura in this chappy but I just thought that she should deal with teachers. **

**Sakura: Okay, comment and updates come quicker!**

**Sapphire: Oi! Sakura runs into Ino and Shikamaru next in Night Time Hell House part two!**

**Sakura: Okay, Okay. No use to get overly enthusiastic…*sigh***


	6. Night Time Hell House Pt 2

One Night Standing

**Sapphire: Long Chapter, is all can say. I'll let you all be the judge on how well I did...**

**Sakura: Well, Sapphire-Chan doesn't own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

Check it Out:

~Sakura and other people talking: "Here…"

**~Inner Sakura: "Like this."**

_~Sakura arguing with Inner self: "This Way…"_

~Regular Words: Same as Talking but w/out quotes…

_

* * *

__Previously:_

_After I started off, my mind was made up and it seemed like a fool proof idea, well until I found I was gonna have to beat up some more people. Namely they were some hobos, bus drivers, and…Naruto?_

Presently:

I was dragging my feet, shivering in the rain after about twenty minutes of just walking on cracked sidewalks that really led to nowhere.

"**What happened to the fact that all roads lead to Russia?" **my Inner asked stupidly.

"_I don't know and I think you said it wrong, but, whatever. Why the Hell aren't these damn stores opened?!" _I yelled to my inner, obviously displeased with the lack of warmth and opened shops.

"**Geez, I'll just go back to my Emo corner." **She stubbornly spoke, obviously offended.

It was around 9: 30 p.m. at the moment and I had successfully made my way a nice four or five blocks from the ticket line and that couple in their tent 'doing it.' Man, he I thought they'd be somewhat decent as to where.

I came to the decision, well, my feet did anyways, that I should get on the bus and head downtown. Most people don't ride the night buses because of stalkers, and things like that. Therefore, the bus drivers are most likely just driving around and getting paid for nothing.

I stood at the bus stop and waiting, waiting, still waiting, and finally, a complete half-hour later it shows up. The Konoha city bus was crappy looking under the street light but whatever, as long as I don't have to keep walking.

"Hello there missss…" The driver spoke creepily. He had on a hat, therefore I couldn't see his identity. But, in the back of my mind, there was this nagging feeling I knew who this was.

Well, I looked up after I took a seat in the back, since there was no one else except for creepy driver man and myself. He had removed his hat to reveal he was….Michael Jackson?! No wait, my bad,…Orochimaru?!

"What. The. Hell!" I screamed, but alas, the bus was moving…and coming to a stop??? Oh no, I'm innocent! He's gonna rape me!!!

Sure enough, he began to walk towards me, licking his lips all the while. I yanked out my cell phone to call anyone, probably the police. But as soon as I began to dial, well, the battery went dead. The rain had shorted out the phone's low battery.

"Dear Kami." I whispered as I quickly put my now useless mobile back into my pocket.

"Thisss won't hurt a bit dearrrr." Orochimaru began the hissing sound constant like an accent. My breath hitched and I couldn't breathe. I was scared shitless as my Inner was running for the hills.

"_I have to fight back." _I kept repeating while my eyes scanned the bus to a weapon, or better yet, the emergency exit.

I took a step back every time he took one forward until my back pressed against the latch. I spiraled around and unlatched the door and was about to jump when my hoodie got caught by the latch itself.

"Oh shit…" I muttered as I heard his cackling hisses as I felt his breath on my neck. I wasn't about to lose, so I dropped the three foot or so with my hands above my head, effectively freeing myself from the straggling hoodie and Orochimaru's grasp.

I began to run, no lat ass sprint, to the closest alleyway to free myself from his sexual predator gaze. Again, short lived. I heard breathing from behind me and turn my head and body to see not one but two homeless people.

They looked hungry was all I could think. "Hey, pink bitch! Give me your shoes!" The one with a beard said. He must've been in his late thirties or so because his voice had this odd rumble to it.

"Hell to Fuck No!" I shouted, it was cold enough with just soaking wet t-shirt and jeans and now this random dude wants my soaking wet sneakers! It wasn't like they'll fit him anyways.

They didn't seem too happy about me saying no either as they pulled out pocket knives and a pair of make shift nun chucks. I must've seemed intimidating as I with drew my IPod from my pocket.

Yeah, not my best work. I just felt as if I should randomly pull weapons out of my pocket too, but, hey, we don't always get what we want.

They laughed in mockery at the lack of me defending myself. I mean, come on! I just wanted a ticket and now a warm place to be! So, like always, offensive maneuvers must be taken.

I tucked my IPod into it's previous residence and reached for a shield of sorts. Yep, a garbage can lid. It was bestowed the power of deflecting the enemies kunais and nun chucks.

And for some reason I just made myself sound like a total whacko, but now that I mention it, I am probably delusional. I really shouldn't have watched them old medieval movies with the Spartans and shit…

I brought myself back to reality as the chained bludgeon struck the lid, causing this head-ache inducing clinging noise that just kept on vibrating.

After recovering I thought I should do something offense along the lines of attacking the unfortunate hobos.

I reluctantly stuck my hand into the trash can and pulled out something that might possess some use as to beating the shit out of the duo in front of me.

Said object was a…beer bottle. I suppose this'll have to do for now. I ran at the one that called me a pink bitch and demanded for my sneakers and cracked the bottle over his head.

The glass shattered and bloody gash appeared over the man's head as he collapsed. The red liquid visible in the moon and streetlights. He fell at my feet and I quickly took a step back as realization kicked me in the ass.

I practically just killed someone, a homeless person to be exact, over shoes! His partner ran over to him and checked for a pulse at the bearded man's neck.

The dude which I'll now call Doc approached me with a malicious intent. I guess I should defend myself, now, I need to find another weapon.

After all of this is over I'll probably have to dye my hair and skip town for homicide charges but I'll deal with that later.

I ducked down to avoid a probable bone breaking punch directed towards my head and crawled hastily to a different trash bin. I dug through and found a warped BBQ fork-tong.

You know, the long sticks that pick up meat with the two long pricks, yeah, this might get messy…

As Doc lunged forward I yelped, "Doc! It doesn't have to end like this!" God, did I sound cheesy, like American Singles cheesy too.

He, Doc, didn't let up on his potential assault so once I was stuck in between two dumpsters, I stabbed him…in the arm. The rusty old BBQ fork thingy stuck in his arm all the way to the bone perhaps.

As so, he merely just grunted in discomfort and caged me in. I guess it was time to do like Ino does to her Ex's, that's right, drive my knee into their groin.

I did just like when I had to against Sasori but harder and deeper. I'm pretty sure I broke something as this time Doc howled out in misery and fell face first, probably passing out from jolting pain.

I escaped the scene with scathed arms from the beer bottle and surprisingly no real injuries. Except for my freezing as that is. If I don't hurry and get out of this shitty weather I'll get frostbit and have to get my limbs amputated.

Just the thought was disturbing beyond belief. I still had that cinnamon flavor on my tongue and I shivered at remembrance of what has happened so far on my journey.

"I need some tweezers and bandages." I said quietly more to myself than anyone else, like there was anyone anyways. Luckily for me, I was in the part of town that actually had stores opened.

What part of town, well, I am not very sure. I just kinda ran for my fucking life when I could have been potentially raped!

Hey, hey, hey! What do we have here?! Is that Ino and Shikamaru?! It is! Geez, at a coffee shop /slash/ café. But, Ino hates coffee and she's on a diet to not eat pastries, but I'm not!

I must've looked like a mad man as I rushed into the bakery/café/coffee shop because once the owner saw me, more specifically my hands, she ushered me to a table to bandage me up.

Ino and Shikamaru joined her at the table as she pulled out stray pieces of green glass that were lodged in my palms, arms, fingers, and miraculously my elbow. As she pulled them out I noticed I couldn't feel the pain for the numb sensation.

After the nice lady patched me up, she introduced herself, "My name is Shay, by the way. May I ask, how did that happen?" she asked politely.

Obviously Shikamaru and Ino wanted an explanation too so I began, "I've been waiting in line for an Akatsuki's concert ticket! I've been harassed by some dude, I've beaten up a random guy, and two fake cops." I stopped to see that some people, the Akatsuki entered the shop and I continued only louder.

"After the two fake cops I had to save two other people from fangirls! Next was when I had to beat up the two cops again and the two people I saved!" I spoke, more loudly than necessary.

The Akatsuki were kinda shocked and caught off guard by my presence so I smirked inwardly and persisted, "Earlier tonight, I was practically molested by two of my old highschool teachers and could've been raped by a pedophile sexual predator, namely, Orochimaru!" I shouted, kinda breaking out in sobs.

But, then who wouldn't! Orochimaru is a freak and is scary. Not fucking kidding, he made Sasuke cry! The band members must've been interested as they walked up to listen in on my tale.

"Lastly, after I escaped Orochimaru who was a bus driver I met up with two hobos. Yeah, homeless people! They called me a Pink Bitch and commanded me to give them my shoes!" I stopped to catch my breath as I broke into hysterical sobs.

"Ughh, the-th-there was a be-ber bottle…g-gash…BBQ stick,…D-doc!!!" Geez, I made I sounded similar to Hinata then but couldn't refrain myself from slinging my arms around Ino in an attempt to warm myself.

"Uhh, Sakura? What does a beer bottle and BBQ stick have to do with anything? Shikamaru asked dumbly. I only looked him in the eye and said, "I stabbed a dude with a pitchfork that you use with BBQ and hit someone over the head with beer bottle!"

All the while motioning to my arms which were thawing from the heat in the shop.

Ino only rubbed in my misery with an arrogant, "Told you so. It isn't worth it, geez, tickets to a concert….waste!" And you know what I thought aloud, "You're wrong, I might as when get back in line and wait some more 'cause I'm gonna prove you it ain't a waste!"

With my promise to myself I pulled out Hidan's leather wallet and walked up to the counter to order. "I'll have one, no, Two large coffees, a box of cinnamon donuts, uhh, four blueberry muffins, and an Apple Pie." I spoke confidently.

From my previous place I heard Hidan yelled, "What the Fuck?! You had my wallet all along?!" I just kept on smiling as I waited for my excessively large order.

I looked at the clock and it was only around 11:00 p.m. so I had plenty of enough time to pig out as I wander my way back to the ticket line and that mysterious couple having sex in their post out tent.

After another five minutes or so I was saying fare-wells to Ino, Shikamaru, Shay, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan all the while balancing two steaming coffees and three boxes in my arms.

Damn it! The Akatsuki are so arrogant, not helping an inspired listener and their savior with this mess.

Just as I began to inch my way to the door, someone slung it in my face, effectively causing the hot steaming coffee to pour all over me and my pastries and other treats to hit the ground.

"God Damn Mother-Oh Kami that shit burns!!!" I screeched out in agony as the burning coffee scorched my skin, instantly turning it a dark sensitive pink.

I looked up to see the dumb/smartass that did this to me and found myself looking into the cerulean blue eyes of Naruto. Just great! My second best friend makes me spill practically boiling coffee all over myself.

I was gonna kill him. Flat ass out murder his ass! All he did was scratch the back of his head and smile a foxy smile.

I couldn't even get up! Let alone chase after him. My stomach felt as if it had been in a fryer. Not to mention my clothes were trashed and even wetter than before but not as cold, hell no!

"Sakura! Are you all right. Here let me help you!" Shay screamed like a mother and ran to my side. It was painful being hoisted up by my now raw and cut wrists but I had bigger problems.

"Hey, Ino! Can I borrow some clothes! And uhh, Shay I think you'll have to wrap me up some more…" I glared at Naruto the whole time, plotting my revenge.

"Sure thing. I'll go grab some and a jacket." With that said, Ino left and Shay went to her stash of bandages and first aid kit while I took a window seat and gazed outside. Then, the Akatsuki approached me.

"You know, a ticket really isn't killing yourself over, yeah." Deidara stated the obvious. I knew that but I wasn't about o let Ino win, hell no.

"Hey! Give me my fucking wallet back too!" Hidan growled as I just continued to watch Ino bring out two shopping bags from Shikamaru's car.

"Hn. You really are persistent." Itachi commented. I mentally answered as 'You all could have just given me a god damned ticket as a reward and Ino would not have ever known. Plus, I wouldn't be feeling like a sunburnt frog either.'

Soon enough, Ino returned with some clothes I hoped were decent enough to wait in. I grabbed the bag after my stomach was wrapped and headed to the bathroom to change into god knows what.

That what could've been mistaken as a pink poodle if you squint real hard. Reasoning is, a pair of hot pink skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots, a pink halter top, and a skin tight black leather jacket that went to my mid thigh, isn't what I'd call concert-wear.

Along with the leather gloves with cut out fingers and a black leather train conductor hat, I looked like a…poodle with bike, emo, punk, and slut incest, basically.

I walked out of the bathroom to find everyone's eyes on me. Yeaah, different reactions from different people, Ino was smirking at her not-so stylish outfit and the Akatsuki were looking at me funny.

From under all of their stares I began to squirm and fell awkward. Hmm, being the center of attention is Ino's field, not mine.

Plus, some bad news slash good news is that I can go back into the freakishly pissy weather to wait, "Oh joy."

**

* * *

****Sapphire: Like? *shakes head* Not? Answer Me!!!!**

**Sakura: What she means is comment as in review and continue reading.**

**Sapphire: Yep. ^.^.**


	7. Big Ass Cookie and Bribery

One Night Standing

**Sapphire: First of all, inspiration for this chappy goes to Love2Hate for reviewing and offering a great idea. ^.^. I couldn't have thought of anything better so, why the hell not?!**

**Sakura: Hmm, bribery? Would they really stoop that low…**

**Sapphire: Hey! Don't ruin the chapter! **

**Sakura: I guess so, well, Sapphire-chan doesn't own Naruto….**

* * *

Check it Out:

~Sakura and other people talking: "Here…"

**~Inner Sakura: "Like This."**

_~Sakura arguing with Inner self: "This way…"_

~Regular words: Same as talking but w/out quotes…

_

* * *

__Previously:_

_Plus, some bad news slash good news is that I can go back into the freakishly pissy weather to wait, "Oh joy."_

Presently:

Yeah, that's all I could sarcastically say as I was deicing whether or not to head back now to the ticket line or wait.

Depicting to myself whether the crappy weather will blow over or get shittier was a tough topic…wonder who was the sadist god that brought this upon me?

"Hey, Sakura, looking good." Ino commented, giving me the thumbs up sign, and all I did was roll my eyes dramatically and plopped down into the closest chair.

"**What a waste…all that delicious treats I mean."** Inner sobbed uncontrollably, whispering pleas to spare the donuts next time.

"_Pathetic demise, I say."_ I retorted, kinda upset that I didn't get a taste of the cinnamony deliciousness. Now that I think about it, I haven't had anything to eat since I left this morning…I'll just order some more, ha!

So, avoiding the looks I was still receiving from the guys, yeah, Naruto included, I fixed the hat that was fit snuggly on my head and approached a different worker while Shay continued to mop vigorously at the mess.

"Hmm, I'll have a medium hot chocolate, umm, a chocolate chip cookie and two fudge brownies, please." I ordered, I was in the mood for chocolate at the moment.

A weird craving it is, to want to eat numerous chocolate dishes and wallow in its shameless presence. Other than that, the chocolate chip cookie was huge!

It must be the size of a cantaloupe or Naruto's head, may I enjoy chomping down on his crumbly brain. Muahahaha! Whoops, evil moment.

I flipped out my wallet, previously Hidan's, to pay for my second round of delights. Ehh, all I could say was they should price these higher, they act like its nothing special.

"Hey, give me my fucking wallet!" Hidan rumbled again, disturbing the peace.

"Eh, shut the hell up." I retorted because seriously, a hectic day would be an understatement at this point. I've been through hell and back, literally. Insert the pedophile and boiling coffee too.

I grabbed my order and had the cookie in my mouth, the chocolate in my left hand, and a small box of brownies in my right. Now, I shouldn't have any difficulties, right? Wrong, yet again.

Deidara ran up to me and leaned down so the only thing that kept our noses from touching was the giant six inch cookie that protruded from my mouth.

He smirked and took a bite from the chocolate chip heaven and I just glared. What else could I do? That blonde jerk just bit my cookie!

I back up slightly and came in contact with a chair that I oh-so brilliantly tripped over. Except that this time, the hot chocolate was only luke-warm and landed not on me but a poor elderly woman. Yeah, should've guessed I'd end up spilling it…

"Yackk! Why I outta sue you! You little whipper snappers!" She began screeching like a banshee straight out of hell. I felt a headache coming on as I pushed off Deidara, picked up my safe boxed brownies, and flipped the old lady the bird.

Hidan nearly exploded with howling barks of laughter and even Itachi chuckled at the lady's reaction which was a twitching eye and a stomp to my foot. Then, she made her great escape…out the front door.

"…Oookay." I said in confusion, The grandma slippers she wore did no damage whatsoever but it was awkward. I sighed in defeat and dumped myself into the seat across from Ino.

"Wait a god damned second, where is my cookie?!" I scanned through everyone and to my left I caught an image of Deidara enjoying _my _cookie.

He smiled his innocent smile and walked towards me where my mouth was agape in astonishment. He had the guts to eat my baked delight?! He stuck the cookie back in my opened mouth like nothing happened too.

I closed my mouth and crossed my eyes to look down at said cookie…wait, he stuck the wrong side in my mouth! Ew! He put the bitten side into my mouth, Deidara spit and all!

But, then again, haven't I had Genma's tongue in my mouth and his gum? Forget it! I don't care, I damn hungry!

I looked up momentarily as Ino began to speak, "Well, this has all been interesting and shit so we'll just be leaving now…" With that said, Ino dragged a sleeping Nara and a reluctant Naruto out of the shop and throwing them into the iced over truck.

They sped off into the midnight streets as I just sat there unfazed.

I leisurely began to nibble at my overload of chocolate chips and sweet crumbly-ness and someone sits down next to me. It was Sasori, holding another hot chocolate.

"Hey, Sakura. What would you say if I'd just give you a ticket _and_ backstage pass in return for a favor?" He asked, now that was something actually worth listening to!

I looked him straight in the eye, depicting whether or not he was lying, when my Inner popped out of her Emo corner.

"**Hey, hey, hey! Maybe Karma has been a bitch but Luck might not be such a priss." **She stated too enthusiastically. But, who wouldn't! What little favor could he possibly want…

He handed me the drink and I took it out of respect and hunger. I was sipping on the delectable hot cocoa when he answered my question I'd been asking myself.

"All you have to do is be my girlfriend." …Yeah, I kinda spit my whole mouthful of hot chocolate all in his face, my bad…

"Wh- wha- what?!" I stuttered in disbelief. I mean, there is no way he is for real about this offer is he?!

"Hmm, I think I made my proposal clear. So, what is it gonna be, Sa-ku-ra." He said hotly. But, I didn't get to answer because that's when Deidara pushed in.

"There's no damn way she'd go out with _you_ when she's gonna be _my_ girlfriend!" Deidara yelled, successfully spitting in Sasori's face as he spoke.

To my amusement, they started fighting. Hell, all the action I've seen all day is myself running away and beating the shit out of people.

This is kinda, hot, you know two hot rock stars in your favorite band fighting over you, a very nice change of pace if you ask me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?! If she is dating any fucking person it's gonna be fucking me you loser fucks!" Hidan cut in with a like three fucks in the same sentence.

Just as I was about to say something, Deidara yelled food fight and I had this weird flashback about highschool…

_Flashback:_

_Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and I were walking in the lunch line to well, our lunches. It was a Wednesday so the food was this shitty meatloaf and mash potatoes mess and we all groaned._

_We sat down at our regular table and began talking, "Hey, I swear I just saw that piece of mystery meat move." Kiba awkwardly stated as he poked at it with his fork._

"_This stuff is nasty. There's no way they couldn't have got ramen instead?!" Naruto complained as I watched the band members walk into the cafeteria._

_I had always been interested in music and writing lyrics, but I'd never be able to compete with them. Let alone, my singing is shitty._

"_Hey, Sakura? You want this? It's supposed to be pudding but it may just be mud. You do have the toughest stomach since you eat all that spicy food." Ino offered as she extended her reach so the bowl was right in my face._

_I looked down in disgust, grabbed the bowl and threw it across the lunchroom, thus making the concoction land in Neji's hair._

_Neji was pissed at the pudding making his usually flawless hair sticky and Deidara and Kisame were laughing their asses off while Hidan began rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach._

_Neji thought it was one of them and began flinging pudding and fruit at them, then Deidara yelled, "Food Fight!" And everyone at our group except for Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto dunked under the table. _

_Kiba and Naruto were too busy fighting with others and Shikamaru was sleeping through it all until Ino yanked him under the table with a spoon glued to his forehead._

_We heard a screaming from the Akatsuki and everyone's laughs as Tsunade appeared pissed and ready to blow…_

_Flash Back Ends:_

Okay, well, I was now under a table along with Uchiha and Shay, watching the events turn and muffins flying around.

Okay, so maybe they are so mature but hey, we've only graduated like a year ago, old habits die hard ya' know.

I was ready to get out once I heard Shay muttering something about going in debt to kick every one's ass that was throwing food when Itachi grabbed my wrist.

I didn't have any time to react, as in scream, because he crashed his lips onto mine. I was in between the lines of disgusted and angry because of various reasons. One, I hate Uchihas. Two, he's licking my face. And Three, he's Itachi!

Damn these tables for being short because every time I switched positions to escape, I just ended up in a worse situation, Itachi being on top of me. So, as I waited for the guys to save me or Shay, I just stayed put and thought over Sasori's offer.

"**You know, if you just say yes to be his girlfriend, grab the ticket and pass, and say it's** **over, you'll live a happy life…"** Inner stated, bringing up one option, a smart one at that.

"_Yeah, I could but what are the chances of me ever having a boyfriend anyways? It is not like I flirt all the time like Ino and Sasori just came out of the blue. I mean sure I could be deceitful and then be conceited about it but, that isn't my style, you know?"_ I threw back, man, this was tough but I think I should just go out with him.

Reasoning is, I'd never have to wait in a line to a concert again, I'd have a boyfriend, and hey, he's rich! Now, if only I could get Itachi off of me and stop them before they ruin all the precious food!

Itachi was too busy trying to get my jacket unzipped, so I need a strategy, or I could just scream. Yeah, screaming good, thinking bad.

"Sasori-kuuun! Help!" I screeched in my most feminine voice and loud enough to send Itachi's ears ringing.

Of course you can say I take advantage of being a woman at times, but it'll only be half true. I admit, being a female has its ups and downs as all girls know anyways.

But, the fact that I don't rely on people all the time makes me independent, and in such rare occasions as now, I push that aside and be saved.

Normal Point of View

Sasori quickly dropped the sugar glazed donut he was about to throw at Hidan and pushed the small café table over and slung Itachi off of me, very manly like.

He wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite waist and lifted her up to his height, and said, "I'll take that as a yes." And kissed her down passionately and smirking.

Sakura's Point of View

He was kissing me, actually kissing me. Naturally I would have kicked him in the groin again for trying to make a move on me but, seeing as though he's now my boyfriend, I guess I shouldn't.

After a while, he broke the kiss and he stood there, holding me by the waist. I have an idea, it may get me killed, but hell, I am a dare devil and I love a good challenge.

"So, Sasori-kun, you're gonna give me a ticket and backstage pass, right?" I began in my sweet, too-innocent voice, he only nodded his head and continued to looked at me but with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna just take the ticket and pass but I'm going to still wait in line m'kay? I still have to prove Ino-pig wrong." He seemed kinda, well, shocked at my decision and the others were too busy moping while mopping.

Yeah, I guess Shay is finally taking charge and making them clean up the wrecked café/coffee shop/bakery.

"May I ask, why?" I knew that was coming, who wouldn't ask? I considered the facts that it is around two in the morning and they don't start selling tickets till eight and the fact that it's belong freezing outside, sure.

I've also measured my chances of Ino ever living this done too, so my conclusion is clear. I must wait out all of the misery and complete my mission. Hell yes!

**

* * *

****Sapphire: Okay, so now there's a SasoSaku relationship in the mix. There's still six hours to wait plus how ever long until see makes it to the stand…will she make it or will an Uchiha bring her down, yet again??? **

**Sakura: Yeesh, okay, review and keep on reading.**

**Sapphire:****Yep. Oi and thnx again to Love2Hate for the idea!!!**


	8. Mission Damn Impossible

One Night Standing

Chapter Eight: Mission Impossible

_**Sapphire: So, Viola! Chapter eight is up and ready to be read and reviewed!**_

_**Sakura: Sapphire-chan doesn't own Naruto....**_

* * *

Check It Out:

_"Sakura speaking to Inner Self."_

**"Inner Sakura."**

"Regular speaking."

_

* * *

__Previously:_

_I've also measured my chances of Ino ever living this down too, so my decision is clear. I must wait out all of my misery and complete my mission. Hell yes!_

Presently:

Okay, so, I get to stand in line again. I wish Sasori-kun could wait with me…knowing my luck I'll get myself raped or some shit.

As if on a whim, Sasori asked the question that would solve my little pity dilemma, "Hey, Saku-chan, want me to come, to you know, protect you?"

Hell, he knew I could very well protect myself and all my raw skin and pink-clad self. If I hadn't proved that to him when I saved him it might've been when I kicked his ass but, whatever.

I hooked my arm into his and we started walking out of the door and onto the frosty slick streets. The streets where I had previously been almost knifed, raped on several occasions, and fairly survived…I could only shiver and lean closer to Sasori at the remembrance.

He took the opportunity and wrapped his arm around my waist and we continued to go down the street.

The silence between us was a comforting sign sort of. But, there was this damn nagging feeling again that I was being watched, only this time there was more of them.

I was nervous and a little sick in the mind at imagining all the possibilities. Thanks to my Inner self and her brilliance in making even the most pleasant situations hellish.

"**Seriously, what if it's Orochimaru again? Ha! I'm glad that I won't see it, or in your** **case, feel it."** She continued to unnerve my already jumpy and sensitive self.

"_Shut the hell up! For the last time, Sasori-kun we'll protect me! He said he would!" _Man, I can't get anything through her, I mean mine, er, our thick skull!

"Are you okay? You seem a little tense. It's gonna be all right. That is, if I find out where we are anyways." Did, did he just say _if_ we find our way back? Where the hell are we?!

"U-uhh, y-you said i-if?" I asked well, stuttered. It wasn't like me to do that. I guess between the paranoia, coldness, weirdness, and the sheer misfortune of the situation my total mental, physical, and emotional state is worn to the edge.

To make matters worse, he isn't responding, why isn't Sasori comforting me with reassurance damn it?! Better yet, why have we stopped moving and why am I wearing high heeled combat boots? Oh yeah, the spilt coffee.

I looked ahead of myself and squinted to see to the light a shadowy figure holding something…a gun?! Oh shit, this can't be good! Ack!

I grabbed Sasori in a death grip and dove behind a conveniently located post office box thingy. I landed roughly into a pool of icy water with him right beside me.

There was a big shot heard by pretty much everyone, including us, but, no one came. Who knew Konoha cops were that shitty when it comes to an emergency?!

I've been potentially raped and they've never came to rescue me from pedophiles or molesting teachers!

The dude with a gun came closer and closer as I silently wished I wasn't so cold and helpless.

Sasori was no better really, he was laying right beside me after all. So much for being a protective boyfriend.

But, I obviously can't blame him. Risking his famous life for my shitty one isn't very smart if you ask me. So, I guess I'm the one who's gonna make a stand against this creeper.

I stood confidently, or as confidently as I could in my now soaking/dripping wet attire and hideous appearance. The only problem now was the fact I really didn't want to see the guy's face.

Luck and wishes never on my side anyways because by the duck-ass hair do, my tough look was rapidly crumbling. As my stance faltered, he stepped closer, pointing the hand gun at Sasori.

I quickly stood in between them, becoming a wall. Looking at Sasuke after only a year, I was disgusted and pissed. After all I did for him, the bastard cheated on me and slept with every damn girl in the school, yeah, time for payback.

I did it, I tackled him. All at the same time, multiple gunshots were shooting into the air as I punched him repeatedly, not giving him the chance to block my attacks.

I silently hoped his little goons weren't with him because, they're all freaks and I don't know if I can stand another damn fight after this one.

Either the adrenaline of beating the living hell out of my Ex, or my bitchy attitude kept me going strong.

That was, until Sasuke grabbed my throat and harshly picking me off of him at the same time.

Was on his footing my breathing came even more heavy as my body weight pulled me down all the more.

I shifted my glossy eyes to Sasori who looked petrified and unlike his usual collective self.

I wish Hidan was here, he'd have the balls to fight for me. I mean, seriously! I let the tears fall, damn it!

I couldn't stop the steady stream of warmth from running down my face, and, it was embarrassing. Not only that but, it was in front of an Uchiha! Sasuke, the bastard was strangling me right in front of my pathetic boyfriend that bribed me for a ticket!

"**Why don't you just kick him in the balls?"** Inner asked dumbly, well smartly.

"_Hey, that's actually a great idea!"_

Once I said that I remembered the position I was currently in was life-threatening. I drove my combat boots home, crushing what little chance he had at all for being a father.

Actually, he might already be…he did sleep with them sluts and probably still is. Disgusted further by all the damn dirty thoughts, I started kicking him over and over again until I can swear his 'part' was bleeding.

Reasoning why was because in the light from the streets, I could see blood mixed with snow and rain go towards the street's sewer drains.

"**Wow, that was disgusting. But all the same, kick ass awesome!" **She cheered at my success.

I just smirked and looked back at Sasori who was wide-eyed and probably scared shitless at my merciless treatment to the duck-ass Uchiha.

"Hmm, we going to just stand around and wait for the fuzz to show or are we going?" I asked, suddenly really irritable. Damn, these mood swings are a real bitch! Not to mention my total bipolar-ness.

"Y-yeah." Hmm, Sasori stuttering, Ha! Now that is worth blackmailing for!

But, he's my boyfriend, remember, no blackmails and selling his junk for cash…yet. I mean, I capable of just about everything on my own, I see now.

There hasn't been one guy that's really saved me at all night long and won't be at this rate! Sasori's about dead afraid of me now, sigh, no one's perfect…except for my IPod!

Hell yes! My IPod of awesomeness! I dug through my pocket and felt…nothing?! Ack! Where is it?! I began scouring the premises for my only chance at calming myself down.

"Sasori! Where is my IPod?!" I scared the hell out of him. He didn't expect me to shout that loud but, whatever. He can solve his little guy problems after he finds my damned music player!

"I don't have a clue where it could be. Did you take it out of the other jeans you had on?" He asked with hardly any real interest. Damn him!

I began to think at where it was at the café place. Okay, so I took it out of my pocket, laid it on the sink, put on the clothes, and…hell no!

"If someone jacked my IPod they're fucking dead as roadkill and going to be sacrificed to Jashin! "

See, that is the type of phrase that would be a turn on for Hidan. For Sasori it kinda made me sound paranoid and/or mentally dysfunctional.

"So, you did leave it behind?" He asked, more like stated. I just nodded and began sprinting back the way we had came, not getting far because I tripped over a damned Uchiha mess.

Once again, falling on my face, or not. Amazingly, someone caught me from in front so it couldn't have been Sasori. I lifted my head and looked into the eyes of…Lee?!

"**Noooooo!"**

"Noooooo!" Me and my Inner self screamed in despair as so-called "Green Beast" held me by my shoulders.

Before he could talk, my nightmare came true. Well actually two did. One being that Guy was with him and the other being that the duo was drunk.

I took a deep breath and looked around nervously. Sasori was now sporting a disgusted look and…shit. Here comes more people from a bar, said people being Kakashi and Gemna, again.

I yanked myself from Lee's drunken grip and staggered backwards, steeping on Sasuke's gut and receiving a moan from him. For Kami's sake, why did I giggle at that?!

After that weird act, I heard a thump from behind. I turned my attention that way and found Sasori with a nosebleed and lying passed out on the sidewalk.

"**Dude, Sasori-kun is a Perv!"** She shouted, hysterical at her new found knowledge.

"_Well, that was well, spontaneous."_ I added.

Then, there was that breathing on my neck again as I felt strong arms around my waist. I twisted so that our chests touched and I saw that it was Gemna, again.

"Hello, didn't quite suspect seeing you again." He whispered hotly as he casually licked my neck which resulted in a shiver surging through my body.

The warmth of his tongue on my wet skin was sensual at the least! I leaned into his touch as he smirked against my skin.

Then, it hit me like a rock in a guy's groin. I was letting my old history teacher hit on me! This was disgustingly bad! Or was it? I mean, he couldn't be over twenty-four at the most…

Damn it! Quit second guessing yourself!

"Mmhmmm." I moaned as he started kissing me at every bit of exposed skin. Damn, damn, damn all morals!

I collapsed in his arms as I seemed to forget about my mission, Lee and Guy making out homosexually, and Kakashi stumbling back to the bar.

I began to black out but before I did, I heard an "Oh fuck!" a "Hey, yeah!" and splashing footsteps hastily approaching. Then, my body fell limp as I was taken in by fatigue and stress.

"**Hey! Hey! Listen to me you bitchy she-devil! Hel-lo!**" The sound of my Inner's voice woke me up and I was in a hotel room I observed.

The ideas that ran through my head as I quickly accessed the situation weren't pretty to say the least. Further being there was another person in the room with me.

But, then again, seeing Hidan sitting in a chair next to me eating an apple was, er, hot! Aww, he looked so smexily cute in all his pink eyes and silver hair could be!

I literally jumped up and into his arms as he noticed me being awake. I really did like Hidan or Deidara more than Sasori or Itachi. I guess stoic and emotionless isn't my style.

"Hey, hey, shhh, the other guys are out. It's just fucking me and you." Ahh, that sounded so awesome! His voice and all!

So, my reaction was to kiss him sweetly on the lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he returned the kiss by asking for entrance with I granted without a second thought.

I could really give a damn less about my balls-less boyfriend called Sasori when I could have Hidan.

I remembered that I still had his wallet and went to get them out of my back pocket to find I was in guy's boxers instead.

I didn't freak out because my clothes were dripping wet when I passed on and probably just changed my pants. But, then again, that would involve him taking off my pants and shirt which is now a black muscle shirt would have been removed.

At this new realization I broke off of our kiss and unhooked my legs and stood. I don't care if it was a damn hot guy that did it, no dumbass shithead takes advantage of me whatsoever!

"Uhh, Hidan? Who's clothes am I in and why?" I asked sweetly, which was totally fake, totally.

"Eh, well your fucking pants and shit were wet so, I lent you some of mine. Other than that, you were fucking passed out and I didn't want my bed wet, so, yeah." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Eh, what the hell? Nothings wrong with that as long as-.

"Oh, and nice underwear. Didn't ever remember you wearing a c-cup either back in highschool." He smirked while commenting.

How dare the bastard try a mix mock my black and red energizer bunny bra and underwear set! It ain't my fault that they say "go bunny go!" on them.

But, what's even more surprising is that he does remember me, well enough to know that I was pretty flat-chested in highschool until senior year anyways.

"Well, why am I here? Shouldn't I be waiting in line for a ticket right now since it's uhh, 5:22 a.m.?" I asked while plopping back down onto the bed and looking at a wall clock.

"Oh, yeah, about that. When I say that the guy's are 'out' I mean that they're fucking stuck in a limo at the stadium we're fucking performing at since the weather's turned fucking shittier and it's a fucking blizzard outside." Great, just Hell's great!

I went through all of that suffering for nothing all the rape, couples in tents going at it, hobos, pedophiles, teachers, drunks, and hot coffee for no reason!

"Oh just my damn luck too." I muttered, who knew that knowing that there was a blizzard in October could bring a person down so much?

"Don't fucking worry. The gig's been fucking cancelled. They haven't rescheduled it fucking yet either." Wow, through all the fucks from Hidan's statements hope shall shine on!

* * *

**Sapphire: So, how was it? It took me long enough to write...not that I mind writing and spending almost an hour waiting for an idea.**

**Sakura: Sure you don't...review because in at least six reviews, the next chapter will be written and posted.**

**Sapphire: Yeah, what she said! Don't make me get the homosexual spandex-wearing beasts over here...or a perverted Sasori. ^^**

**Sakura: So, yeah, review...or else. Not really but, comments help Sapphire-chan's small brain function better knowing people are waiting for her to update.**

**Sapphire-chan: Hey! My brain may be small but at least I don't have a huge forehead!**

**Sakura: What did you just say, bitch?!**

**Sapphire: Eh, Saki-chan is pissed so review or I might get mauled...please?**


	9. Sad Ass Cuss Out

One Night Standing

_**Sapphire: Okay, this is gonna be way weird from here on out since I don't want to end the story at a failed 'mission' of Sakura's so, there's gonna be a few weir chapters that have nothing at all to do with Standing in a ticket line. But, eventually, there will be a concert from the Akatsuki! **_

_**Sakura: Okay, so read and review!**_

_**Sapphire: Wait! Don't scroll down just yet! There's a poll on my profile that has who Sakura should end up with and I need to know! There's been reviews for Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan! So, Vote!**_

_**Sakura: Okay, there you go! Now, you can read.**_

_

* * *

_

Previously:

"_Don't fucking worry. The gig's been fucking cancelled. They haven't rescheduled__it fucking yet either." Wow, through all the fucks from Hidan's statements hope shall shine on!_

Presently:

"Okay, so what do you want to do? I mean, who knows when we'll be able to get out." I asked trying to fight back the urge to go back to sleep.

"Hmm, I just got a fucking text from the guys, they're walking home because the limo was claustrophobic. I guess we'll have fucking company in a few since the fucking stadium isn't far away." Hidan explained, not really answering my question.

"Sooo, I see you have your wallet back…" Yeah, not really the topic I wanted to get started on.

"Yeah, it's fucking amazing how much cash you spend, like twenty fucking dollars. You can't take advantage of the fucking wallet?" Hidan said, insulting me on my money saving techniques.

"Well, at least I know how to conserve my money, unlike snobby rich rockstars like you!" Okay, so yelling that at him was a little harsh but, I didn't really mean it. Well, I meant some of it, just not the snobby part…oh well.

"You're calling _me_ fucking snobby?! You're the fucking snob freak with weird eyes, freaky pink fucking hair. You're fucking paranoid with a fucking obsession over the Akatsuki." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I mean you might as well be a fucking slut because you're just throwing yourself at us, not to mention a total fucking whore with an ugly stupid fucking forehead!" He finished off, glaring darkly at me.

I was a little on the emotional side because I really_ do _like Hidan. The warm salty tears were bubbling up in my eyes as I forcefully tried to keep them from falling.

All the things he said were just like Sasuke, accusing me of stuff I don't do. I mean, yes, I do have a large forehead, weird eyes, pink hair, I can be a snob, I guess I'm paranoid, plus, I only threw myself at him!

As for being an obsessed whore, fangirl, and slut, I'm not! How could he say all that just because I said like two offensive words about him?!

I mean, I could say a lot about his damn cussing problems if I wanted to. The problem is, I don't want to hurt him.

The door slammed opened just as I was about to run out of the room bawling like a damn little kid. It hurts, like badly when he said all of that. The malice in his voice, the pure truthful tone, it was painful. It was like getting coffee poured on me all over again.

"Hey, yeah. Why the hell are you trash talking Sakura for, yeah?!" Deidara spoke out, angry I guess. But, who knows with these people! One minute I'm kissing Hidan, the next he's cussing me out!

"I didn't do anything wrong! She's everything I said she was!" Hidan yelled back. Why didn't he cuss?

"Hmm, why didn't you curse then when you said that, maybe you are lying, yeah?" Just great, more drama. Hidan meant it…or he was just a damn good liar.

"Okay, I'll say it fucking again! I didn't do anything fucking wrong! She's every fucking thing I said she fucking was! There, I fucking said it."

Eh, I just started to head toward the door. I was crying but, I could give a shit less about them seeing me. All I wanted was a ticket and all I get is a horrible night. Scratch that sentence, I meant to say, the worst damn night of my shitty hell-like life!

"Hey, Sakura-chan, don't cry, he isn't worth it." Sasori said, blocking my exit and walking towards me. Maybe I should just tell him it's over?

Yeah, that'll work. No ties with the Akatsuki whatsoever and I'll live out my life as normally as I can.

"Sasori, it's over. Move, I'm leaving." I said through clenched teeth. I really wasn't in the mood to fool around anymore.

As Sasori just looked at me in shock, I just waited, looking grudgingly, almost hatefully at the door knob. I mean, so close to escape them, yet so far.

Once I stepped out of the room, I would have lost all my chances of going to their damn concert, having a boyfriend, and leaving with my dignity intact considering my clothes I was wearing.

"No, you are still dating me. You can't just break up with me, not now." He said with this murderous and possessive tone. The way he said it and how his eyes were shadowed was creepy damn scary within itself.

"Sasori, move out of my way before I make you. I mean it god damn it!" But, all my threats were just empty really, I've had enough of beating the shit out of people for one lifetime.

The others just watched intently, like it was some damn soap opera or some shit. Damn Hidan for making me break. Damn Sasori for causing me to feel bad. Damn blizzard ice damn storm. Just, damn everything!

"Sakura, I-." Hidan began trying to apologize to me I guess. Too bad, I'm not in the forgiving mood.

I swiveling my body and was going to punch him for being such a bastard when he caught my fist instead.

Weakness, that's all I am pretty much because at this point, he started squeeze down on my hand which actually hurt! I flinched and tried to free my now throbbing hand but it just got harder.

I began to bit my bottom in attempts to hold down the scream building up in my throat thus, causing it to bleed.

"Sakura-chan, you're staying here. I don't care what you think of me." Sasori's voice cut through my whimpers as Hidan slung my hand loose.

I really doubted myself getting out of this one. Especially when altogether they are guys and do outweigh be in the muscle department. So, to put in a scientifically standing, I'm screwed.

"You can't keep me here." I whispered, loosely holding my injured hand, cradling it in my other hand.

"Yeah, we can." This time, the voice was Itachi's deep one. I guess they meant damn business about this.

I mean, I can walk through a blizzard, I've done the impossible already. But, then again, I've almost not made it out with my life, or virginity, several times…

I sighed deeply, sacrificing myself by giving in. They noticed this and smirked, enjoying my defeat.

"Good girl, you'll be staying in my room." Sasori asked which pissed me off. I was not going to share a room, or bed, with him.

"Hell to fuck No!" I yelled, my face in his almost three centimeters apart. They aren't going to tell me what I can and can't do.

"Hmm." Was all he said as he licked my still bleeding lip, it stung damn it! He grabbed me by the arm as someone else took me from behind.

I thought it was Hidan but it was Deidara instead. He didn't say nearly anything throughout the exchange between Sasori and I but, now he is?

"No. She can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch. She doesn't need to be with you, or you, or even you." Damn, Dei-Dei taking charge! Yeah! He sounds just as hot when he's mad and forgets his 'yeah' accent!

When he's pointing accusing fingers at all the guys, it's damn comical, yeah. Hey, I like that, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, hmmm, yeah, that is damn annoying after a while. I sighed, all the 'yeahs' were giving me an inside headache.

"Sounds fine with me. Let's go Dei-kun." Grabbing a hold of Deidara's wet hand. Wait-oh yeah, he's soaking wet.

Wonder why the powers still on in there's a blizzard outside? Maybe a generator? Who cares, not me.

"Sure, Sakura-chan, yeah." I cringed as he said the last part.

Who knew that one word could be so annoying after you say it five or six times over and over? Oh yeah, Hidan and the term 'fuck, Itachi and his 'hns.'

We began to walk out of the hotel room hand in hand. Now that I think about it, I seriously need to get out of Hidan's clothes, it's sorta weird.

'_Well, I'll have enough time for that because I get to have a sleep over with Deidara in a hotel room!' _I shouted inside my head, ecstatic.

'**That sounded way wrong, you know that, right?'** Inner ruined my little I-get-to-share-a-room-with-a-hot-guy dance with that little fact.

_'Hmm, yeah it did. Anyways, wonder what's gonna happen. You know the storm, the guys, the concert and all?'_ I asked while thinking over all the possible scenarios.

It was, well, interesting to think of what might happen to say the least. Guess I'll just have to wait and see…

* * *

**Sapphire: Liked it, yeah? No, yeah? Review, yeah?**

**Sakura: Lay off the 'yeahs' will ya? I still have a headache.**

**Sapphire: Anyways, I forgot the disclaimer and was too lazy to scroll up and fix it so, here it is in bold letters, "I don't own Naruto and there's a 0% of ever owning said show."**

**Sakura: And may all be glad Sapphire-chan doesn't own Naruto. So, remember to go onto the poll and vote! Or, just say it in a review, pm, whatever! Just choose one!**

**Sapphire: Yeah!**

**Sakura: Ugh, not again....**

**Sapphire: Hee-hee, yeah, so review and tune in next time folks! Plus, I need 10, count them, 10 reviews till next chapter! ^^ I'm evil.**

**Sakura: Yeah, Not doubt...damn it, now I said it!**


	10. Another Damn Escape PLUS Victory

**One Night Standing**

**Hola, ya' strangers! I hope you enjoy this rather eventful chapter and new installment in the One Night Standing fic! I AM AWARE that I'm the sucky authoress who can't update worth a *bleep* but I want you guys to look PAST, to the RIGHT of, the LEFT of, BEHIND, UNDERNEATH, DIAGONAL to, ADJACENT to…OR WHATEVER THE HELL ya want! Hehe…*looks over what was just typed* Please don't think I'm INSANE…never question my insanity, people!**

**Before I creep any of you out more so then I already have I'll just say I hope you enjoy the chapter and all and here's my disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: This is "THE" Disclaimer! AKA, Goody in a cosplaying Sasuke suit that she sewed together out of emo fabrics, a mutilated big bird costume that was raped offa the dude in the costume, and the throw up from a unicorn (glitter, Koolaid powder, and other sparkly shit…) Goody/SasuGay: I don't own Naruto. OR SASU-UKE patty here…hope you're happy! *glares in mirror in hatred towards the duck-ass boy***

* * *

Check it Out:

~Sakura and other people talking: "Here…"

**~Inner Sakura: "Like This."**

_~Sakura arguing with Inner self: "This way…"_

~Regular words: Same as talking but w/out quotes…

* * *

**Chapter 10: Another Damn Escape PLUS Victory**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

Deidara opened the door two down from Hidan's that we'd just left and I quickly raced towards Deidara's suitcase and dug through his clothes.

He kinda just stood there and gaped at how I was acting like an effin' cartoon character slinging each clothing article over my shoulder if I felt it not worthy to be upon my glorious body! Yeah…I could so show Hidan that I can be snobby and conceited!

I smirked to myself at my own little joke and fell backwards suddenly gasping for breath and about to scream at the tops of my lungs at the thing I grabbed out of the blonde's things.

No, it wasn't a mouse…not a used condom…but a man thong! Oh the eye clawing agony of the mental pictures! I couldn't help but whimper at the idea of all of Dei's junk being wrapped up in such an, err, disturbing leopard skin with pink lace…and the phrase 'sex magnet" on the ass…

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yep, giving the guy a heart attack because of my antics! He ran over to me, probably wondering what the hell I was screaming about.

"What the hell are you screaming about!" OH, HELL YEAH! I'm a fucking mind reader, bitches! Though, he seemed to catch on as soon as I flicked the article of very revealing…not-so concealing undergarment into his face.

Haha, what was really comical was how Deidara just looked like he had no earthly clue as to explain why he has a man thong in his possession.

We both heard a knock at the door a moment later, probably because of me being my overdramatic self.

"**Well, you have the overdramatic part right!"** My Inner laughed out, rubbing in my stupid confession.

I huffed, refusing to argue with her, instead waiting for Deidara to open the door. He still had the disgusting…thing, yeah that'll describe it…in his hand when he used his other to unlock the door and swing it open.

There was this long, disturbing silence that followed…not that I had any clue as to why. Okay people, I'm feeling really sarcastic so get over it!

"O...M…Fucking…J…" Hidan said under his breath, his jaw hitting the floor as he looked at the man-panties.

Itachi had that cringing look on his face as I'm sure he just had the same mental pic as I did a moment or two ago…who knew Uchiha was a pervalicious playa? I bet HE'S seen that thong before!

I snorted rather loudly at how drunk they could've gotten and all the havoc that would ensue with Itachi mistaking Deidara for some flat-chested girl…no references to me WHATSOEVER are being made.

Sasori had on his pouty face and I couldn't help but wonder why…?

"Deidara, you weren't thinking about having some fun without me, were you?" The redhead stated in a sulky tone, effectively mortifying me along with everyone else including Deidara who turned red like a damn tomato.

I honestly didn't like the perverted, way-too revealing pictures racing through my equally perverted and oh-so corrupt mind…I HAD to get out of this place.

"I-uhh…n-no, yeah." The blue-eyed wonder puppet of Sasori's danced under his contradicting, accusing stare…Deidara was sooo screwed, haha!

I continued to watch the scene play out while edging closer and closer to the window…totally so ninja that no one would even think I was escaping!

"Deidara, man. Are you fucking SERIOUS! You and Sasori are…fags for each fucking other?" Hidan coughed out trying to hide his obnoxious laugh that sounded like a chipmunk high off of helium and fruit loops.

"Dude, Hidan's right, hn. How many times have we missed out on this? A love affair in the band?" Came Itachi's less deep, almost girl-discovering-best-friend-and-boyfriend-making-out hysteria undertone edging its way up his throat as he debated whether or not to punch something or not.

Then there's me, now with an efficient, functional rope made out of several bed sheets slowly being stuffed out the opened window and tied to the heater on the wall…damn are these guys engrossed in their own little dramas!

"Power to the man hamper known as Deidara's snake sack! So long, fuckers!" I shouted loudly, everyone's attention flipping towards me now as they all were able to take note of my psycho, crazed hysteria face.

Noticing how I was soon to escape from their imprisonment, I decided now was the perfect time to make my getaway. So, sliding out the window and fiercely holding onto the cool, icy covers I started to scale quickly down the rope.

It was actually harder than I intended, you know? How I never predicted it to be so damn slick as I kept on losing my grip because of the side of the hotel had a layer of ice over it and I didn't have on any shoes on for traction…

Or maybe it was the feeling that I was going up…? Like the hellish karma that was mine, the guys MUST be pulling me up!

I gave up on trying to be a perfectionist escapee and opted to be a little less graceful…as if I was graceful anyways! I scoffed quickly and then hastily wrapped my legs around the ice crystallized bed sheets and with only Hidan's boxers, a pair of dirty socks, and a black muscle shirt slid down the pole like a firefighter…or a drunken stripper, whatever works for ya!

Sakura Haruno-one million, Akatsuki Jerk-Offs-negative five hundred! I hit the ground running, my feet burning at how cold the sidewalk was. I could hear the guys yelling and cursing at each other from a few stories up.

It was just now six o'clock, approximately anyways. It was about five fifty when I started my hellish descend and now, aw, screw it! Math is for such loser dumbasses!

I continued on my slightly frenzied marathon running past each block, trying to desperately remember something to help me find out where my IPod was, most likely still being at the café where I'd deduced it to being left at.

The sounds of footsteps behind me, running was shitting-self inducing and I started to hyperventilate and picked up whatever came into my sight first…a flower pot with the decaying, frosted remains of a plant and discarded cigarette buds.

I chunked it over my shoulder and heard a _'kerplunk!_' along with a groan and that all-too familiar collapsing of someone behind me.

I decided that I could spare at least a minute or two to find out who had became part of my increasingly large collection of victims…oh, snap!

K-Kabuto…that means O-Orochimaru isn't that far behind…

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'_ I screamed while running around in little, unimportant circles in clear freak out mode like an idiot.

'**Dammit, Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! I just had a fucking terrible realization!' **My inner shrieked in return, making me yelp in surprise at her serious tone for once.

"What could be more important than fending off Orochimaruuuu!" I yelled out loud, wanting my old teddy bear that I used to mutilate whenever I got pissed when I was four years old.

'**TICKET. HOTEL. THEM. YOU. SCREWED.' **Then there was something that felt like a brick hit me over the head, shattering my light bulb and any hopes of my sanity.

I hit the cold, uninviting ground while mumbling incoherently to myself…then I heard VOICES.

Actually, little scented bubbles talking to me…what the fuck is right! They were whispering! I blacked out after that, last hearing one of the bubbles say, "holy cow, that's one hell of a big dipper."

When I regained consciousness or whatever, it was in the middle of a fight scene pretty much. I could hear the punches making contact and the heavy breathing of whoever was around me and I wondered if hell was actually perpetual battlefield action where everyone fought while dancing on hot coals…

I heard Deidara's voice first, telling me that everything was going to be okay…then it struck me.

What if they found me naked and raped in some street alley? I began to fidget and struggle against his muscular arms as I tried to free myself to find some answers.

"WAS I RAPED?" I hissed loudly, trying to keep my unstable mental health from scaring away the only person who seemed to give a damn about me at the moment.

"Umm, no…yeah, we found you knocked out and ugh, Tobi somehow in hell held his own against Mr. Pedophilic freak until we got here, yeah. What the hell is up with you, anyways? YOU could have KILLED yourself earlier!" Deidara nagged on, making the situation even more of a headache for my throbbing skull.

Then, relentlessly, he continued! Ugh…aspirin, please overdose me now and save me the eye-twitching agony! Spare my bloody soul, I beg of you!

"You are so damn irresponsible! Why can't you just act like a normal girl for once, yeah! Beating the bat shit outta people and clawing your way through fights isn't NORMAL!" The icy blue-eyed twenty-year old bitched, making me feel like he was my older brother or something.

Yeah…scratch that all to hell! I'm not for sibling incest and Deidara kissing me is sooo saintly! I think I can feel hearts in my eyes…he's sooo smexxy!

As we kissed passionately somewhere in the streets, I have no fucking clue what time it is, and honestly couldn't give a damn even if I wanted too!

He's just sooo yummy…I literally felt myself melting into his arms as he made me take back all my doubts of ever wanting to back down from getting their ticket.

We broke away swiftly and in ragged breaths as I wondered why the hell I always fell for hot, richer-than-me guys who I should know aren't going to feel the same way…but, Deidara has always had this effect on me.

He way he'll stand up for something he believes in at the drop of a hat, his artistic talent at how he had singlehanded perfected the Akatsuki label and band art stuff that I adored so much…just his appearance his drop dead gorgeous.

Then again, it would be selfish for me to deny some pompous pig her rights to him…yeeeeet, I've shown my dedication and it's about damn time I'm rewarded without having to pay for my own self-indulgence with an even bigger problem than before!

That was it, my mind was made up. Deidara was my favorite! He protected me from Hidan, Sasori, and even now…surely I can MAYBE let go of the fact that he did eat my awesome epic cookie.

"You know, yeah, I didn't mean to yell at ya' like that, Sakura…you're just a kickass bombshell and I love that about you…yeah." He said, blushing in the morning daylight while around us the rest of the guys started to brush themselves off after pummeling those nasty Sound kids of Orochimaru's.

"Haha, no offense taken. I like being spontaneous…until Karma comes by and kicks me in the ass for being reckless!" I giggled, making a huge joke about the many weird things that have occurred in the past twenty four hours…ugh, SUCH an UNDERSTATEMENT!

Walking towards us now was Hidan who looked ecstatic over having some bloodshed, Tobi who was chattering away to no one in particular, Sasori who had a rather unappealing black eye, and Itachi who looked like he wanted to just take a shower and crawl up somewhere and have a catnap…such an interesting crowd, no?

"Ah-ha! So, Deidara DID punch you after you made a fool out of him, huh?" I pointed and laughed at the now scowling and pissed redhead who just nodded in agreement and kept his distance from the blonde.

"Yeah…you don't want to know the story behind why I own them really, yeah. You might be scarred, seriously! But, if you must know why I have them it's cuz they are good luck." Deidara said while picking me up bridal style while I discovered he had wrapped his band jacket around me.

"I'll just nod my head and take your word for it because I've had my mind corrupted and mutilated far too much for one day, thank ya!" Was my reply even though I might have to ask him later on after I've recovered from this…this nightmare I've had to endure.

* * *

So, it was still snowing…in October, here at Konoha as I sat at home with Deidara in my living room sipping on some hot chocolate as I read the lyrics to a song I had personally written.

As I finished with the last note I could make out the sounds of what could be mistaken for a dying opossum choking on a chicken bone. Sadly though, it was just Deidara cackling up a storm for hell knows whatever reason!

"Damn, I'm glad you didn't actually sing it like I first asked ya', yeah! I might've died, haha!" He choked out between rolls as he looked similar to my old dog Blaze whenever he had seizures…

"Deeeiii! I'm serious here! Was it really THAT bad!" I asked, pouting at how childish I sounded and how he seemed to have zero respect for my suckish singing voice.

"No, yeah. The lyrics themselves were awesome! Really something that the guys would like, yeah! You should show some of your songs to Pein! What is this song, by the way?" He said while chuckling a few more times and catching the piece of paper I handed him.

"Hmm, yeah I guess I could show Pein…but what good would that do me, anyways? I'm only your girlfriend, Dei. It's not like he's just going to let me join the band or something." I sighed, wondering what Deidara was getting at.

"Just Dusk?" He asked, referring to the title of my song before continuing, "Well, we've been wanting to hire a songwriter since we're running out of creative ideas but Pein's been a lil' pessimistic since most songwriters want too much in return and all. If you were to become our songwriter then you might as well be an official member of the band, yeah!" He cheered in his brilliant, I-had-a-perfect-idea-for-once voice.

I contemplated what he said for a moment and reached over towards the coffee table and plucked out my pride and joy before showing it off for the umpteenth time.

It was true, after he had carried me to their car and everything we drove by the ticket stand to see that everyone had rented out the hotels, motels, and every boarding house around and laid out their own markers to hold their spot in line.

Being the natural opportunist I was, I just slipped in my own pink ribbon to symbolize a spot that was second in line to guarantee myself access to their concert whenever it was rescheduled.

Not only had I got my ticket later that day but now, thinking back exactly twenty two hours ago I can say that I actually survived the hell house that consumed my time.

As an added plus, I even got my IPod back! I swear I must've kissed and latched onto Deidara for thirty minutes straight just showing how grateful I was that he actually gave a damn about my stupid sentimental possession.

"Hmm, I'm sure my pathetic story will also convince him of my obvious worthiness haha! So, you actually think that I'm the victor in this entire mission?" I grinned in a cheesy, can't-believe-it way only I could muster.

"Hell yes, yeah. I'll call him later on to give him a heads up about you wanting to join too. After the concert, I'll introduce you to him and his girlfriend, Konan. That is, whenever the concert is, yeah." He nervously stated but was otherwise reassuring.

The only thing I'll have to wait for is the actual concert and hopefully it'll be worth my one night of standing, falling, busting my ass, sliding down ropes, escaping pedophiles, beating hobos, getting scorched by coffee, and all of the other shit I've gone through…

* * *

**SOOOO SORRY! I'm so damn late at updating! I swear I'm pathetic at it! You would think that I'd learned how to update and post after had this story for over a year! *sweatdrop* I hope that this chapter kinda made up for my lack of consistency and all hehe…**

***nervous* I KNOW that I've prolly worn down your patience to a thread that couldn't even be used as floss but forgive Goody-chan!**

**ANYWAYS, I'd appreciate it if you guys will continue to fave, alert, and subscribe me and my story which will have about one or maybe two chapters left…since I've really covered a lot of the plot in this one…**

**Talk to you guys later,**

**~~Goody-chan :)**


End file.
